


Nightmare

by LolTrollHaha



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolTrollHaha/pseuds/LolTrollHaha
Summary: Ibuki wakes up at night, chrono helps him through it.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Im new to this so im sorry if i suck. Dont diss me too badly pls

'Delete end'  
You see your fingers point towards kamui, you watch in utter horror as he screams in agony from having his clan ripped away from him, watch as his cards turn black.

  
"No!"

  
You scream, but nothing came out, you want to stop yourself but your body doesnt listen. Your hand drops and you feel your body turn. You see aichi looking at you, his bright blue eyes containing the fierce determination you once hated,your hand points again.

  
"No!"

  
Once again nothing comes out from your mouth.

  
"Stop! Stop it!"

  
You scream and scream, yet you dont stop, your fingers straighten out.  
'Delete. End.'  
And this time aichi screams, the image of blaster blade stabbed replays itself right in front of you. You thought you were crying, but it doesnt feel like your body anymore.

  
**_Yes, thats it._ **   
**_We give you power._ **

  
That voice, the deep rattle that sends chills down your spine, and you hate it.

  
"Shut up!"

  
Something sharp grabs your neck from behind, making you gasp. Huge boney structures that resemble fingers tighten slightly, before one rubs against your nape. You feel something beside your head, but you dont dare to look.  
Your scared, your scared shitless, you want to run, pull those stupid things of your neck, forget about everything and run away.

  
**_Dont lie to yourself_ **   
**_You need us_ **

  
"Stop....."

  
**_You enjoy it dont you_ **   
**_Ripping what they love right from them_ **   
**_Giving them hope and shredding it to pieces_ **

  
"shut up..... Please"

  
You beg him, or watever it is. You know your crying, you feel water running down your face and dripping of your chin.

  
_at least kill me_

  
You whisper out just before the grip on your neck tightens and you see black.  
You jerk awake, a sweaty hand gripping tightly to your shirt and the other practically clawing on the bed sheets.  
Your body feels hot and clammy, like all the energy just got drained out of you. You bring your hands to your face only to realise how badly you cried in your sleep.  
Breathing heavilyy, you look beside you to find chrono sleeping soundly,secretly wishing you could do the same.

  
You sit up with your whole body shaking. It feels like a ton of bricks just got piled on your shoulders, completely devoid of energy. You turn your body and put your legs on the floor, willing yourself to fight off the fatigue and temptation to fall right back into bed. Then again what's the point of sleeping if it is just going to suck the energy out of you.

  
_Come on_  
You push on the bed and stand, stumbling forward a little when a wave of dizziness hits you, then hurrying to the sink. After washing your face, you find yourself staring at your hands. They look black, dirty, covered by black putrid liquid that absolutely disgusts you. You scrub and scrub but it doesnt help, the stubborn substance just stays on your hands, refusing to come off.

  
"Dammit!"

  
You bang your hands on the sink after the tenth time you washed your hands. You think your crying again, your caught up in your feelings of desperation and despair, oksizz creeping back into your mind and telling you how useless you are.

  
"ibuki?"

  
You hear, it was soft but audible, it snaps you out of your misery. You turn around and see chrono standing by the kitchen entrance.

  
_shit_

  
You curse yourself mentally, you didnt want to burden him with this, he doesnt have to know about your fucked up past, doesnt have to know how useless you are, hes done enough for you already as it is.

  
"whats wrong ,why are you awake?"

  
He starts walking towards you.

  
"i..its nothing, just needed the toilet."

  
You mentally kick yourself twice, what the hell are you doing in the kitchen sink then, and you just had to stutter didnt you.

Chrono pov

  
You see ibuki in the dark kitchen, leaning on the sink. You were woken up by a loud bang to an empty space beside you. Curious, you walked into the kitchen to find him leaning on the sink breathing heavily. The light wasnt even on.  
After hearing his poorly thought out excuse, you frown and approach him. He flinches and steps back, it was a small step, barely visible in the dark but you catch it anyway. Your worry grows when you realise upon closer inspection that hes shaking like a leaf.

  
"hey....hey whats wrong?"

  
Your voice laced with concern. You reach up to his face to swipe his fringe but he flinches violently away from you. You frown, you thought you had gone past this stage. Although upset, your more worried right now with how weird he's acting. Was he actually scared? Of you?

  
"hey relax babe, im not gonna hurt you."  
"s..sorry"

  
He replies looking away.  
You sigh, you need to get to the bottom of this, you grab his hand and ignore the flinch when you touched him. You drag him to the sofa in the living room and on the lights. When you look at him again your eyes widen with shock and concern.  
His cheeks were stained with dried tears and his eyes were puffy and red. Its obvious that he was crying. And thats what worries you, because ibuki never cries. You sit next to him on the sofa and take one of his hands, hes still shaking badly. He stares at the coffee table and bites his lip, the way he always does when he gets nervous. His shoulders are stiff and tense, as if waiting for you to scold him. And you sigh again.  
You cup the side of his face with your other hand and gently turn his head to look at you, he's already drawn blood on his bottom lip.

  
"whats wrong"

  
You see him about to say 'its nothing' again but you beat him to it.

  
"dont tell me its nothing when your acting like that."

  
You didnt say that too loudly, but you must have sounded annoyed .You mentally curse yourself when he flinches and starts to move away. You squeeze his hands with both of yours to keep him in place, luckily, he stays.  
The proud ibuki you know could hardly be seen right now.  
Your a little surprised, you've never seen this side of him, like he's scared of you scolding him.

  
"m sorry i raised my voice... Im not mad im just worried ok?."

  
You frown when you dont get a reply. Using both your hands to cup his face, you bring his forehead to your lips before touching your foreheads together and looking him straight in the eyes.

  
"look, i dont know whats wrong, somethings bothering you and its obviously not nothing, even if you dont want to tell me, im always here to listen ye? And i promise i wont hurt you."

  
You say sincerely. His eyes widen, and his lips part as if he wanted to say something before they closed again. You hope he listens to you.  
His arms then snakes around your neck and pulls you close into a hug. He buries his face into your neck. You would have called him cute if not for the violent shaking that erupted through his body.

  
"shhh, its okay...... Shh"

  
You shush him and pat his back as his sobbing continues.  
After ten minutes, he finally stops, but he doesn't pull apart.

  
"m..d.fh..p"

  
You hear him say. His soft voice muffled by your shirt.

  
"say that again?"  
"...i had a nightmare"

  
Was what you heard when he repeated himself a little louder.

  
"want to talk about it?"  
You offer.  
"......"  
"no?"  
"sorry"  
"hey dont apologise, its okay, just remember that im here if you ever need me okay?"

  
He nods  
Hes still shaking a little, but significantly lesser than earlier. You stay in that position, rubbing soothing circles onto his back, the other stroking his hair. His breathing slowly evens out and you know he's asleep.  
Carefully, so as to not wake him up, you manuvuer him such that you can now carry him bridal style, then stand up. Your worried about how light he is for someone over his twenties, and considering that your able to carry him, it just emphasizes that he need s to eat more. You remind yourself to feed him more food.

  
You carry him to the bed and cover him with a blanket before kissing him on the head, then getting in next to him. Hes sleeping soundly and it makes you smile fondly at him while swiping his fringe. Bringing his head close to your chest, you rest your hand on the back of his nape and stroke it gently, getting a satisfied 'mm' in return.  
Theres still so much you dont know about him and today just proves it, but you know you love him and he loves you too, and thats all that you need to know, after all, one day, you'll know everything there is to know about him.

One day.

 


End file.
